


Willing Prey

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Female Xenomorph, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Amanda Gets A Girlfriend Who Is A Giant Killer Bug, Anal Fingering, Caught, F/F, Girl Penis (Amanda), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Might Make Into A Series, Porn With Very Little Plot, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Amanda is caught trying to run from the Alien, only to find it's looking for a different kind of prey. Amanda is willing to oblige.





	

_Don't try to outrun the Alien. You won't make it._

 

Amanda was running as fast as her legs could carry her, eyes locked on the door out of the present hallway, all the while hearing the sound of footfall behind her and growing louder. A roar that chilled her to the bone pierced the tight space, followed by an annoyed hiss and the sound of something dragging along the ground. The Alien would be upon her soon, she only had a few second to get behind that door and lock it out. She slammed her hand on the door panel, trying to get it open as quickly as she could, but her heart sunk when she saw the red light come on - a set wait time for the door to open. She turned around, almost unable to face what was coming at her, screaming as she felt a clawed hand grasp her head and bash it against the door behind her.

 

Amanda’s world went dark for what seemed like an eternity.

 

Slowly, life returned to her body, though it felt like a lead weight was crushing her. Her hands twitched as she regained consciousness, Amanda finding she was unable to open her eyes at first. It felt like her face was covered in awful-smelling fluid. Reaching to her face, she felt her hand brush along something smooth, segmented, and alive. She flinched, pulling her hand away, feeling the weight atop her shifting and rolling as she reached to wipe the slime from her eyes. Her eyes opened to a blurry world, though a large black mass loomed over her. She winced and covered her face in terror, feeling the weight still moving. By now, she knew it was the Alien atop her. She awaited her death, whimpering, the engineer’s heart racing. As time dragged on, she slowly uncovered her face, looking at the monster atop her.

The Alien was indeed sitting on her, though as she watched it, she realized the way it was shifting atop her was very strange. It was dragging its haunches and hips against her lower body, tail curled beside Amanda, clawed hands on either side of her, a trail of drool dripping from its murderous silver teeth. The longer it worked its hips, the more Amanda felt something stirring in her, a strange unwilling heat that slowly spread out as a tent in her pants that pressed up against the Alien. Amanda let out a groan as she felt the Alien essentially dry-humping her, a hand going to press on its ribcage as if to get its attention. The Alien did stop, for a moment, letting out a trilling sound as it started up again, seemingly encouraged by the hardon Amanda was growing against it.

“Please..” Amanda choked out, another hand resting on its thigh, trying to slow its gyrating, but nothing would stop the Alien from continuing to enthusiastically grind on her. She sighed and laid her head back, biting her lip as she felt heat from the Alien’s own body mixing with the heat of her bulge. It was like a bizarre form of torture, the Alien getting a twisted sense of satisfaction in knowing Amanda was squirming beneath her. In all honesty, Amanda felt a little ashamed that it was getting her so worked up. Sure, being a girl with a cock meant you didn’t get action often, but this was putting her standards low. Still, the Alien knew how to move its….her hips.

“Do you want me..?” She shuddered, looking up at the Alien, which only stared at her. It felt like she was getting dry-humped by an animal that only knew that it wanted what was in her pants. Then again, that was almost exactly the case. She gently pushed it back with her hands, coaxing it down to sit near her legs, the creature squatting while Amanda hesitantly reached for her zipper. Anything that kept it from eating her, right? She could just close her eyes and pretend it’s Taylor. As the Alien squatted, she could see it had a smooth, dripping slit between its powerful legs, fluid dripping from it almost as enthusiastically as drool from its maw.

Pulling her pants and boxers down, Amanda exposed the treasure the Alien had been seeking, her breathing shaky as she watched it observe her vulnerable length. The blunt side of a claw dragged along it, making Amanda bite her lip as a shiver shot up her spine. She couldn’t move or she’d risk getting clawed. The Alien kept this up for a moment or two before it climbed fully atop her again, pressing her cock down against her abdomen, grinding her warm mound against it, coating it in a thin layer of juices. Its natural grin felt genuine, Amanda’s heart racing as the creature she’d seen murder numerous people humped her like a horny drunk. Timidly, the engineer rested a hand on the curve of the Alien’s back, making it look at her arm curiously before returning to its fun. With each motion, she felt a little nub grind against her glans, which seemed to make the Alien very happy. Her hand slipped lower, resting near the base of her tail, the closest thing Amanda could call to her ass.

“Go on, girl, just take it in..” She groaned softly as she felt the Alien continue to grind, hand patting her ‘ass’ to encourage her to take her throbbing member in, the teasing getting her more high-strung that she’d like to admit. Honestly, terrifying visage aside, the Alien was one of the most stimulating women Amanda had ever been with so far. The Alien seemed to finally be getting it, though, lifting its hips and gently grasping Amanda’s thick shaft, lining it up with her dripping lower hole.

 

Then she dropped right the fuck on it.

 

Amanda’s eyes shot wide open as she felt her cock getting wrapped in slimy, hot alien pussy, finding that while the fluid dripping from her slit was runny, the fluids inside of her were more viscous, feeling like it could stick to her cock. The Alien, meanwhile, simply sat with her back arched, maw open to the sky, trembling lightly. Amanda slowly began to rub her ass in circles to help her snap back to reality, the creature closing its jaws and looking down at Amanda. Without much delay, it was business as usual again, the Alien’s hips getting to moving, working and massaging Amanda’s cock inside of her strange organ’s walls.

Amanda was liking this far too much, her heart racing at the thrill of fucking this murderous alien alone, not even factoring how _good_ it felt. She gasped as she felt the walls contract lightly to try and squeeze her cock, lightly slapping her ass. The Alien hissed enthusiastically, humping faster against Amanda, both fluids beginning to cover her length, a string of the more viscous juices connecting their groins as the Alien rode Amanda’s fat cock. Ripley just laid her head back, eyes rolling up as a long, delighted cry escaped her, hand squeezing on the Alien’s firm chitinous ass. She didn’t care about the drooling any more, she just wanted more of the feeling of the Alien’s hot hole wrapped around her shaft, so wildly unlike a pussy that it ignited a sense of adventure in her.

“Come on, baby, faster!” She slapped her ass again, making a resounding _thwap_ against the firm shell-like flesh, hips pumping up to meet with the Alien’s gyrations. Her other hand went to the opposite ‘cheek’ in an attempt to guide the Alien, trying to coax her into bouncing her hips. After a few minutes of gently trying to guide her hips higher up, she got it, her ass slapping down in her lap over and over, low, primal grunts and panting escaping the Alien now. Amanda could tell the Alien was inexperienced, and knowing how long ago it had reached maturity, no big surprise.

“You’re doing great! Just! Keep going! Ah, so good~!” Amanda cheered in delight, hands unable to hold back from getting more adventurous, traveling along her ass toward the base of her tail, fingers finding and circling around a noticeable sponge-like spot in the flesh. The Alien slowed and looked at her in confusion, though it wouldn’t stop completely, so horny that its pussy was leaving a mixture of its juices all over Amanda’s crotch. With a playful smile, she reached for a spot on her coated in the Alien’s drool, getting it all over a finger. Gently, she teased the spongy hole with the slime-slicked finger.

When the finger sunk into the firm, puckered flesh, the Alien tensed up, her toes curling, claws scraping against the floor. After a moment, a low rumble came from her ribcage. Amanda couldn’t help but laugh at the realization that she was _purring_. “Like that, girl?” She smiled wide, gently pumping the slick finger into her hole as the Alien began to excitedly pound her hips down on Amanda’s cock. With each passing minute, Amanda could feel her will breaking down bit by bit, her cock throbbing and twitching harder and more frequently, her body aching in the best way it had in months. No need to imagine Taylor, Amanda was hooked, and the Alien seemed to share the sentiment.

Finally, after what must have been half an hour of grinding and humping and bouncing, Amanda felt the amazing ache begin to tie itself in knots in her stomach, a pressure so intense that she started squirming beneath the Alien as she had earlier. She was going to blow any moment now, but she saw little reason to warn the Alien atop her. The Alien herself was rolling her hips more jaggedly, resting her upper body over Amanda as she excitedly slammed her hips down. It seemed like they were equally matched for stamina – one new to the game, one out of it for months. As the Alien kept moving her hips faster, rolling them wildly on Amanda’s cock, the engineer felt the walls of her hole squeezing tighter and tighter around her shaft. Finally, the powder keg went up.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Amanda cried out, arching against the Alien looming over her, her cock twitching rapidly against the walls around it before she felt the tightened knot of pressure shoot up though her member out and the tip, strings and ropes of her warm cum flooding in and mingling with the Alien’s exotic juices. The sensation of Amanda's climax inside of her and the finger in her ass was all she needed to go over the edge, screeching and digging her claws into the ground, pussy squeezing like a vice and seemingly gyrating around her cock itself in an attempt to milk it further. Soon, both parties came down from their climaxes, the Alien rolling off of Amanda to curl up beside her, cum dripping out of her slit slowly. Amanda was breathing slowly, her eyes watching the ceiling, lips pulled into a surprised smile.

 

“You want to do that again sometime?” She asked, knowing the Alien couldn’t answer. It simply slipped closer to her before curling up tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/) for info on commissions.


End file.
